


A Very Hot Day

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat Ass, Grocery Shopping, Inappropriate Erections, MILFs, Male Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Summer, Taena Merryweather as Latina MILF, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb fucks his best friend's mom.High School Housewife AURobb Stark/Taena Merryweather
Relationships: Taena Merryweather/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Very Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



> Inspired by  
> "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne

It was the hottest day of the year and Robb couldn't wait to get to Russell's house so the two of them could relax on the couch with the air conditioner on high and bottles of ice cold beer in their hands. They were walking very slowly down the roads inside of the Indian Shack subdivision, their back packs over their shoulders, giant balls of sweat rolling down their faces, their heads low and depressed, their bodies begging for rest. The subdivision was empty except for a few people who were either crazy enough to think that today was perfect for sitting out in the sun and roasting themselves a tan or dumb enough to mow their lawns. A car passed by the young men, honked its horn, and stopped about ten feet ahead of them. Robb picked up his head with what little strength he had and squinted at the back of it. He couldn't tell the make of the car, but he could see that it was silver and small.

But Russell knew exactly who's car it was. He shouted, "Oh, thank God! It's my mom!"

"Your mom?" Robb said.

"Yeah," Russell said. "Let's go."

Russell hurried over to the car, leaving Robb behind without an explanation as to why she was driving this car and not that old red beat up piece of junk she had owned since forever. Robb didn't take offense to it, though, since he would've done the same thing if the shoe were on the other foot.

Opening the passenger door of the car, Russell looked back at his friend and shouted, "Come on, Robb! Let's go!"

"I'm trying," Robb mumbled, feeling the burn in his feet as he took bigger steps than he had been taking for the past ten minutes. "I'll be right there."

Russell didn't wait for him. He jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Once Robb made it to the door behind the one Russell had gotten into, he opened it and, immediately, a rush of cold sweet air hit his face, making the car feel the way he imagined Heaven would if he had died on the way over here. Russell's mother, Taena was looking at him, a bright smile stretching across her beautifully brown face. "Hey, Robb," she said in that sexy New York City accent she had no shame in sharing with the world.

Robb had always thought Taena Merryweather was gorgeous, especially for a woman of forty, but when she smiled at him the way she was smiling right now, he thought there could be no one more attractive than her. He smiled back. "Hello, Ms. Merryweather," he said. "How are you doing?" He threw his book bag on to the seat next to his and sat down, closing the door much more softer than Russell had when he got in.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just went shopping for some groceries and stuff. I saw you guys walking and thought, let me stop and pick you guys up before you die of heat stroke, you know." She chuckled. Robb chuckled, too. Russell stayed quiet, his head leaning against the window, taking in the cold refreshing air from the vents in front of him.

"I'm glad you saved us," Robb said. "For a second there I thought we were gonna die of heatstroke." He wasn't lying. He really did. But even though he knew he was safe, his feet were still aching and burning and he feared that they would melt off of his legs any second now. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. No problem at all. Just doing what I had to do, Sweetie."

"Awesome!" Robb said, and immediately felt stupid for it. Robb always did that to himself around Taena. Made a fool of himself. And he knew exactly why. It was because he had a crush on her. But even though he knew it was normal for someone to act stupid in front of their crush, he still wished he would stop.

She looked back at the road and put the car in drive. A couple seconds later they were headed down the road toward Taena and Russell's house.

"So," he said, looking around at the interior of the car, his face getting hot. "I see you bought a new car."

"Well, actually, I didn't buy it. It was a gift from my uncle."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He bought himself a new car and asked me if It wanted it. Since my old car is all bent out of shape, I decided to take it. It's not in the best condition. The wheels need to be rotated and the oil needs to be changed and there are a few dents on the side, but all that can be taken care of in the shop for cheap. Not like my other car. I would've had to replace it soon anyway. The engine was all screwed up."

"Oh, wow," Robb said, feeling a little bored. It wasn't that he found Taena boring. No, of course not. He could never find her, herself, boring. It was that he found the subject boring. To tell you the truth, Robb didn't really care about the history of the car. He just asked about it because he knew that any self respecting human would have as soon as they got in, and he wanted to be seen, by Taena at least, as a self respecting human.

"Yeah," Taenaa said. "It's unfortunate, you know?" I really liked my old car."

"Yeah," Robb said. "It was a nice car."

Taena's house was a giant brick sitting behind a wall of flowers, bushes, and a palm tree. It had two rectangular windows on either side of the freshly painted white front door and a porch that led to a couple of steps which always creaked when somebody walked on them. When Robb first climbed them, he was scared because he thought they would break, sending him straight through the darkness under the porch, but after a couple more visits, he got used to them. Next to the house sat a garage. It was the same shape at the house but, obviously, a lot smaller. It, too, had a white door, but it always stayed closed because Taena always left the car in the driveway.

As Taena pulled into the driveway, Robb put his book bag on his lap. He wanted to tell her that he really loved the house for the billionth time, but didn't. That would've just embarrassed him again.

"All right, guys," Taena said, turning off the car. "We're here." She looked at Russell. "Russell?"

Russell still had his head against the window, but now it was looking down. Slow breaths came and went as Taena smiled and turned to Robb. "Would you believe it? He's sleeping." She chuckled.

Robb let out a fake chuckle and leaned his head to the side, trying to get a view of the side of his best friend's face, but only getting an ear and some cheek. "Russell," he said.

"Russell," Taena said. She put a hand on his face. "Russell. Despertarse, Papi. We're home."

"Huh," Russell said, lifting his head. "Huh?" He took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. "Huh?"

"We're home. Let's go inside. You can sleep in the house."

"You all right there, Russell?" Robb said, a funny expression brightening up his face.

"Huh?" Russell said, looking behind him. "Robb? Holy shit! I forgot you were here."

"Hey," Taena said, sternly. "Watch your mouth.."

"Oh, sorry, Mom," Russell said, looking like an idiot. "I didn't mean it."

"I hope not," Taena said. "I'll smack your mouth if I ever hear that again. This is a Christian house and you're not gonna use that kind of language here. I don't care if you are an adult."

"I know, Mom. I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Robb fought with all his might not to laugh. He always enjoyed watching Taena get tough with Russell. It turned him on a lot.

"Good," Taena said. "Now, let's go." She opened her door and got out. She was wearing a brown tank top and a pair of white jeans that really accentuated her double H tits and forty inch booty and as she walked, they jiggled in unison, giving Robb a hard on. He hoped that it wouldn't get as big as it always got when he became aroused, but as soon as he felt the shaft tighten and push the head against the front of his jeans, he knew that it had and all of his hope died. He looked down at his crotch, saw the tent it had made, and heard the trunk open. "Damn," Robb said. He knew that he was going to have to help with the groceries and he didn't want Taena to see him like this. Usually, when it happened around her, he would lay a pillow or his book bag on his lap and leave it there until his erection died down. But that wasn't going to work this time, because this time, he would be standing up and it's much harder to hide an erection when you're on two legs without someone knowing exactly what the hell you were doing.

"What happened?" Russell said, stretching.

"Uh," Robb said, his mind running a mile a minute, looking for a lie, any lie that he could use right now. After a couple of seconds, Russell said, "Robb," and Robb responded with: "Nothing. I was just...I just forgot we had that damn paper to do."

"Oh, yeah," Russell said. "Damn. I forgot all about it, too."

Robb looked out the side window and exhaled shakily. Taena was walking up to the house, a white plastic bag in each hand. He dropped his eyes to his crotch. His hard on had gotten even bigger and even harder in the last couple of minutes.

"Yo," Russell said. "Let's help my mom pull all that shit inside before she accuses me of being lazy."

"All right," Robb said, his nerves getting the best of him. How about just putting the bags over your crotch? he thought. Just carry em in front of you and block it from view. She won't notice what's going on. Right? Bullshit. She'll notice. She'll fucking notice and then I'm screwed. Fuck! Jesus God help me.

Russell opened his door, then Robb opened his. Jon walked around the car to the trunk and started grabbing some bags. Robb got out and followed his erection to the side of the trunk, making sure to stay as close to the car as possible so Russell wouldn't be able to see it. Russell, holding more bags than Robb thought he could, walked back around the car and up to the house, his head hanging as low as it had when he was walking with Robb just a few minutes ago. Robb waited until Russell was inside the house, then went directly behind the trunk. There were only four bags left. All filled with heavy ass carts of juice and milk. Oh great, he thought. This is gonna be beautiful. He picked them up, two in each hand, then hung them in front of his erection and, slightly bending over, struggled his way up to the house, looking like a moron who had no idea what he was doing. Which he was.

As he climbed the stairs, Taena came out of the house and saw how dumb he looked. Robb's heart jumped into his throat. "Oh," she said, sounding surprised. "Robb, are you okay? Are they too heavy for you?"

Shit, he thought. This was all he needed. Just great. He was screwed. .

Her tits bounced maniacally as she hurried over to him, her hands reaching out for him.

"No," he said, sweat forming on his forehead, his legs and hands quivering, his body bent over the step above the one he stood on. "I'm good. I'm good. Just, uh, tired is all."

"Here, sweetie," she said. "Let me help you." She reached for the bag.

Robb pulled it away. "No, it's fine. Really. I'm all right. Just go inside. I'll be right there." His thoughts were all over the place. He quivered a lot faster now. His breathing came and went hard and fast.

"Come on, Robb. It's no problem at all. Here. Let me take one." She got her hands on two of the bags and took them away from his, revealing his crotch tent. For a second, Robb didn't know if she had seen it. Then she gasped.

"Aye dios mio!"

"Um...um..." was all Robb could say. His mind was completely gone right now and his heart was running faster than it had ever gone before. If it were up to him, he would've rather died of heatstroke than have to deal with this. "Um..."

"Uh, that's okay," Taena said, nodding slowly and sounding as fucked as Robb looked. "It's normal. It's...completely normal. Uh...Let's just..." She was about to give the bags back to Robb, but before she could, Russell came outside, saying, "Mom, can I have some of the—?" He stopped behind Taena's giant ass. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Taena said, sounding extremely nervous. "I was just, uh, wondering if Robb needed some help. He doesn't, though. I was just asking."

"Oh," Russell said, a suspicious tone rolling off of his tongue. "So are you sure everything out here is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Taena said. "Everything's fine. I was just asking if Russell—I mean, Robb needed help."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to start putting everything away now."

"All right, Papi. No problem. Go right ahead."

"Okay." He went back inside.

Robb said, "Ms. Merryweather...I, um."

Taena turned back around. "All right. Now, I'm going to go back inside and pretend like this never happened. All right?"

"Yeah. Sure, but I—"

"Good," Taena said, turning around.

"Wait! Ms. Merryweather!"

She looked at him.

"I swear, I'm really sorry about this. I just—I wasn't—"

"I know, Sweetie. I know. It's all right. No need to apologize. I'll just—let's just forget it ever happened and go inside."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Don't call me that. I mean, yeah. Call me that. I mean..." She shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. "Never mind." She hurried inside, her fat ass jiggling like mad.

Robb's face had gotten bright red at some point during the whole situation, but he hadn't noticed it until now. He looked down at the bags, at his erection, then up at the house. Holy shit, he thought. Holy shit. He stepped on to the porch, then shamefully wobbled pathetically into the living room and the cool refreshing air which pumped through the central air system at full blast. Taena was nowhere to be seen. He went into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. The counters and stove top were covered in bags, but the top of the breakfast table was empty, so he put the ones he held on there. Oh, my god, he thought. That did not just happen.

Finally, Robb felt his erection get soft and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. Thank God. Get soft. Please get soft. This was probably the first time in his whole life that he wished an erection would just go away without the help of masturbation or a hot chick and he was sure that when he looked back at this moment, he'd laugh about it. Bullshit, he thought. This will never be funny to me. Ever.

The smell of cinnamon scented air freshener floated into his nose as he took a deep breath. Just relax and it'll go away. Russell came into the kitchen and eyed all the bags. "Holy crap! We have a lot of things to put away."

"Yup," Robb said, getting behind the counter. His erection was almost completely gone, but he wanted to play it safe, just in case it decided to come back again with stronger reinforcements.

"You can go sit down if you want. I'll take care of this."

"Nah," Robb said, starting to feel pain in his feet again. "I'll help." He stood there, watching as Russell opened one of the bags and looked inside. Taena must be just as embarrassed as I am. Fucking shit! Why did this have to happen? "Hey, where's your mom?" he asked.

"She's, uh, somewhere," Russell said, spinning around. "Oh! She's in her room. She said she's suddenly not feeling good. Probably her period or something."

Or something, Robb thought. He sighed.  
Damn, man. What is wrong with me?

"So you gonna help me or what?" Russell said.

"Oh, yeah. I will. My fault. I'm just a little distracted today."

"Yeah. What's been going on? And don't tell me it's the paper again. You never react like this when you forget about an assignment."

"It's just—I don't know. It's a long story."

"I have time."

"But I don't have the energy to tell it right now. Maybe later, all right?"

"All right. Whatever you say."

Robb stepped around the counter and helped Russell put everything away.

An hour later, they were on the couch, Robb watching some horror movie that Russell had found on one of the pay per view channels as he drank beer after beer, Russell leaning on the arm, sleeping, a couple of unopened beers laying next to him. Every so often, Robb would look in the direction of Taena's bedroom, whose door stood twenty feet away from the couch, and wonder if she would ever come out, then feel all embarrassed again. I'll give anything for a chance to go back in time and stop this whole thing from happening. Anything, I swear. I'll even fuck a dude if you want me to, God. Or even a drugged up whore with twenty diseases if it meant a chance to rewind time. Unfortunately, God never answered his prayer, but he couldn't hate the almighty for that. This was all Nk's fault. Why the hell am I such a perv? Why did I have to look at her like that? Have a crush on her? Why did I have to find her so good looking? As that final question played in his mind, Robb formed a few images of Taena and thought about how nice it would be to see her naked. Wait! he thought. Don't do it to yourself again. What if she finally comes out and you have a hard on again? What are you gonna do then? Die? You should.

After several minutes of watching a dumb blonde chick scream her brains out as she ran away from a masked killer, Robb heard footsteps and turned to see Taena coming toward him, a shy smile on her face. Robb's hearts skipped a beat. Wow, he thought. She was dressed in a silk white robe and her hair was wet and clinging to her brown skin. Robb's eyes were so close to popping out of his head that he felt dizzy. Her body, her face, her hair, everything on her was driving his crazy. He couldn't believe it. After this afternoon, why would she come out here like that while I'm here?

"Robb?" she said. "Can you come with me please? We need to talk."

Robb's heart skipped another beat. She wants me, he thought. She wants me. That's the only logical thing that this could be about. "Um. Um. Okay." He wanted to move. He needed to move. He couldn't move. He just couldn't move. He was stuck. His feet were stone. His dick was hardening again and his balls were beginning to ache. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought, I must be dreaming. This is unreal. His heart beat was unbelievably fast and sweat began to form on his forehead as his skin heated up.

"Robb, Papi," Taena said. "Let's go before he wakes up."

Robb's head shook without his permission. "Uh, y-y-yeah," he said. "Yeah. I'll be right there.

Finally he was able to stand up and, once he did, Taena looked down at the tent his cock had made in the front of his pants with what he assumed was lust, but also nervousness. This can't be real, he thought. It's a dream. I'm dreaming. It has to be. Pinch me, punch me, somebody please fucking help me. Confirm that this isn't a dream. Please.

"Let's go," Taena said, going back to her room, her ass bouncing up and down with every step.

Robb took a step. Then another. And another. And another. And another. Then several more. Until finally he was in her room, watching her as she closed the door very slowly and walked around him and over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Look," she said. "I know that you like me. I've known for a long time and I know that it's not your fault. It's just your hormones going crazy. You're a college student. You're young. And it's not easy to look at a woman as hot as me and think you can never get her. Especially when she's your friend's mom. I mean, just look at Russell. I've read his journal and I know that he really wants your mom, but he can't have her because she's married to your dad and it bothers him. It bothers him a lot."

Robb wondered if what he was hearing was real or just a dream or just a lie. Russell having the hots for his mom? That couldn't be true. Robb's mom wasn't attractive. She was fat and wrinkly and her tits were just saggy bags of skin hanging off of her chest with almost no weight to them. How the hell could he find her attractive? He thought that he should confront Russell about this someday. But not today. Definitely not today.

"He likes her so much so that every time he comes home from your house he goes into the bathroom and jerks off for an hour or two just to get it out of his system."

Was that in his journal, Robb wondered. Or was she just taking an educated guess.

"I bet you do the same, don't you? You jerk off to me, too?"

Robb didn't say anything. He just stood there waiting for her to continue, his heart still racing, his forehead dropping sweat like his life depended on it, his palms wet and clammy.  
"I know you do. I have big tits. A big ass. And I'm hot as hell. Every guy wants me. It's always been like that. So I've been here the whole time thinking about the situation, wondering what I should do. If I should do anything at all. And came to the conclusion that, yes, I should, and I should do it tonight. Right now. While I'm a little drunk"-she pointed to the tequila bottle sitting on the nightstand next to the bed-"and see what happens." Maybe if I like it when I'm sober, we can continue this. Because, Robb, honestly, I like you. I really, really like you. And I always have. The only real reason why I haven't done anything yet is because you're Russell's friend and I really didn't want to ruin your guys' friendship. But now I'm like, fuck it. We're adults. It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter, anyway. But if not, if I don't feel too good in the morning about it, then we can just forget about the whole thing and pretend like it never happened. We'll just get it out of our systems and then we'll be ready to move on with our lives. Is that all right to you? What do you think?"

Robb didn't say shit. As soon as she asked him the question, he unzipped his pants and let them drop to his ankles, revealing his raging ten inch hard on and golf ball sized nuts. He stepped out of his shoes, pants, and then walked his erection over to where she was sitting, the head all purple with veins popping out of it.

Like a porn star in heat, Taena took hold of his shaft and began rubbing it viciously, her warm palms feeling better than all the vaginas Robb had ever fucked. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh, you like that, huh, Papi?" Taena said in a low, seductive tone.

Robb moaned again.

"Tell me how much you like it."

He moaned again. "Oh, god."

"Tell me."

"Oh, god! I love it!"

"Oh, I know you do, baby. I know you do. I love it, too. Your cock is so hard. It's getting me all wet."

"Ah, yeah," Robb let out, feeling an orgasm coming on. Oh, no, he thought. Keep it going. Keep it going. Don't give up now. Please don't give up. You've waited too long to come so quickly.

Suddenly he felt something warm and slimy touch the head of his cock and a shiver ran up his spine. He looked down to see Taena circling the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue and he lost control of himself. The sensation was too much to bare and he knew he was going to come. But before he could warn Taena, he let out a powerful scream as a long thick rope of come shot out of his cock head and landed right on to Taena's face. Taena backed away, trying to avoid the second rope of come, but it was too late. It hit her cheek and rolled down to her neck as another followed close behind it, landing in the same spot.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" was all Robb could say as Taena, eyes closed, one hand over her face, kept pumping his shaft with a speed that suggested she had done this many times before.

After it was all over, Taena stopped stroking Robb's cock and wiped the thick globs of semen off of her face with the back of her hand. "What should I do with this?" she said, looking up at Robb with innocent eyes. "Should I swallow it?"

"Yes, baby. Swallow it. Eat it all."

Taena licked the come off of her hand like she was eating an ice cream cone and swallowed it all. "Mmm. That was good."

"I bet it was," he said, his cock stiffening up again.

Taena looked at the clock sitting on the dresser next to the nightstand where the tequila bottle sat, then looked back at Robb. "It's only eleven. Too bad. I would've liked to keep it going for a little while longer."

"Well," Robb said, his cock pointing right at her. "We still can."

Taena put her eyes on his cock. "Oh, my! You really are horny for me, huh?"

"Baby, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Of course I'd get hard for you again. But, um...why don't we try something different this time?"

"Like what?" Taena asked, loosening up her robe, allowing her humongous melons to hang freely in the air.

"Holy shit," Robb said, gazing wondrously at them. He had always wanted to see Taena's breasts. Now that he had, he was al a loss for words. He just stared at them, looking like a starving dog that had just been shown a pile of bacon. "We should...uh..."

"How about it I just suck on it for a while while you think it over? Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes," he said, breathing hard. "Please do."

Taena smiled, winked, then leaned into the cock.

Robb's body tightened up as he anxiously awaited the feeling of her mouth on his cock.

Taena parted her mouth, forming a circle with her sweet Latin lips, then grabbed his hips and brought him closer to her. Robb gasped as Taena wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and lick his hole, gently. Very cautiously, as if she feared hurting him with her teeth, Taena slipped more of his cock into her mouth, licking under the head, then the shaft, as he let out hard breaths and told her how good it was. If it felt like something she had done several times before with other horny bastards, Robb was sure that it was. There was no way in hell a woman would know how to tease a cock with just her mouth the same way Taena was if she hadn't practiced with at least a dozen other men. Robb put his hand on her head, guising her back and forth on to his cock, trying his hardest to stick it all the way down her throat without alarming her. He could've just asked if she knew how to deep throat, but he didn't. This seemed like a more fun way to find out. Unfortunately, she never did deep throat him, but after several minutes of glazing his cock with saliva, Taena pulled away and looked up at him. "Would you like to fuck me now?"

Robb had never heard Taena say such a dirty word as fuck before, so when she did, he thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. He said, "Hell yeah. Let's do it."

Taena turned around and climbed to the middle of the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees and lifted up the bottom of her robe, revealing her gigantic, jiggly brown ass to him, something he had always fantasized about seeing, but never thought he would. He almost fainted, shook his head, then climbed on to the bed behind her. Grabbing hold of her hips, he took aim at her smooth, pretty pink cunt, then entered it, his thick shaft pushing the walls of her wet, warm canal apart.

Taena moaned, pleasantly, and said, "Oh, yeah, baby! You're so fucking big."

"Yeah," Robb said, proud of himself. "You like that?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. It feels so good, Papi."

"How much do you like it?" he said, feeling like the king of the world, his bitch on all fours in front of him, completely submissive. "Tell me."

"I love it a lot." She hissed. It must have hurt.

Good, he thought. I hope it hurts.

He pushed more of himself into her, then pulled back out, leaving only the head still inside her. Then he repeated the same movement as he heard Taena tell him how good it felt. "That's right, Taena.. It feels good." He humped her some more, making her ass jiggle and bounce off of his belly and abs. Slow at first, then faster and faster as the seconds flew by. After a while, he was ramming himself inside of her like there was no tomorrow and Taena was screaming out his name and telling him to keep fucking her.

She was about to come. He could tell.

"Oh, yeah, Taena," he said, slapping her fatty butt cheeks, making them shake like a bowl full of jelly. "You about to come?" You about to come? Tell me you're about to come."

"I'm gonna-Ooooooh shiiiiit!"

Robb felt a hot sticky liquid splash all over his head and shaft as Taena shuddered uncontrollably and felt proud about the idea that he had probably just given her the greatest orgasm she had ever had.

When she was done, she said, "Goddamn," and dropped the front of her body down to the bed, her ass still up against her lover. "Fuck! I just came."

"I know," Robb said, pulling his cock out of her pussy, letting whatever juices that were trapped inside of her spill out on to his knees, her legs, and the bed.

"Did you come?" she said, breathing hard as she wiped some of the hair out of her face.

"Nope. I'm still hanging in there."

"Okay," she said, not sounding disappointed, but exhausted. She turned to face him. Her hair was wet and stuck to the front of her face as beads of sweat dripped down her cheeks and chin. "You wanna keep going like that or you wanna try something different?"

Robb thought about that for a moment, then said, "Let's try something different."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

Robb rubbed his cock softly, being careful not to lose his erection nor his nut.

"Oh, wait!" she said, suddenly scared. "Wait! I forgot! Russell! He's on the couch!"

Robb's heart dropped into his butt. He forgot all about his friend. He jumped off the bed, his cock point straight ahead like a compass and ran over to the door. Carefully, quietly, like it mattered at this point, he opened the door and took a peek outside. Russell was still on the couch, sleeping just as soundly as he was earlier. Robb let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he awake?"

"No." He closed the door. "He's still asleep."

"Good. I really, really, really don't want him to know about this."

"I don't either. How could I forget?"

"How could you forget? How could I forget? I'm his mother. I should've been more careful."

Robb didn't say anything. He was on the bed again. She was now sitting cross legged in the center of the mattress, her humongous tits almost touching her lap, a pillow right behind her, her robe still over her shoulders. "So what do you wanna do now?"

Robb said, "I was thinking...uh...have you ever tried anal?"

"Anal?"

"Yeah. Have you ever tried it?"

"I mean, I have, but...I don't know. You're kinda big. You might hurt me."

"But it's fun, isn't it?"

"Ummm..."

"Well, then what do you wanna do instead?"

"Let's just do anal. I don't think my pussy can take anymore damage, anyway."

"Cool," he said.

She got up on all fours, her ass looking ever so perfectly, then told him to come and get it. Robb got behind her. Her cheeks would squeeze some of his shaft, so he didn't need to stick the whole thing in her asshole to get pleasure. This is gonna be perfect, he thought as he spread her cheeks apart. Her asshole was small and brown and there was a little ring of hair around it. She's never done this before, he thought. She was lying when she said she had tried it before. He pushed his swollen head into her and Taena let out a little whimper.

"You all right?" he said.

"Yeah," she said, hissing. "I'm good."

"You sure? I can pull out."

"No," she said. "Just keep going."

"All right." Her asshole resisted his cock with great force. It was like trying to push a big ass car up a hill. It's not happening unless you apply a lot of strength. If it were any other woman, Robb would have just given up and told her to get in another position so they could do something else. But this wasn't any other woman. This was Taena. The woman of his dreams. So he fought back and after a while he managed to get more of himself inside of her. Taena let out another whimper. This one louder than the other one. Fuck iit, he thought. I warned her. She still wanted it. It's happening no matter what now. He felt the walls of her asshole contract around his shaft and had a feeling that he would come faster than he wanted to. He let go of her titanic ass cheeks and they closed around the rest of his shaft, sending a powerful sensation though his body. He moaned. Loudly. And she asked him if he liked it. "I do, Mama," he said. "I love it." He grabbed on to her hips and humped her once. Taena cried out in pain. He humped her again. She cried out again. He humped her several more times and an electric band of pleasure pinched his balls, hinting at an oncoming orgasm.

After a moment or two he got into a quick constant rhythm and he was proud as fuck at himself for being able to hold on for as long as he was.

"Oh, Taena! You like that?"

"Yes, baby," she struggled to say. " I like it."

"Yeah, that's right mama," he said, slapping her ass. "You like it. You fucking like it. You're my whore."

"I'm your whore," she said, trying to keep her voice steady and low, but failing miserably. The fact that she was in so much pain that she couldn't talk without showing it made Robb feel good. He didn't know why. He wasn't a sadist or anything. He just enjoyed it. It was weird.

But fun.

"I'm your whore," she said again.

Look at me and tell me that, baby. Tell me you're a whore."

Taena struggled greatly to look at him, but once she did, she said, "I'm your bitch. You slut," a pain filled expression taking over her beautiful face.

"That's right, baby! You're my whore. Now who am I?"

She grunted.

He slapped her ass. "Who am I?"

"My master," she said. "You're my master."

He slapped her ass again, this time so hard that it left a red handprint right on her cheek. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." He remembered Russell. He just didn't give a shit, anymore.

"My master!" she cried out. "My master!"

The orgasm was much closer now. He didn't try to fight it. Instead, he picked up speed and her body jiggled like it had probably never done before. "Good," he said. Now call me daddy, baby! Call me daddy!"

"You're my daddy."

"Say, 'Daddy, I love you," and that you love it when I fuck you."

She grunted.

He slapped her ass again. "Tell me."

"Daddy, I love it when you fuck me!"

Suddenly, the orgasm arrived. Robb and Taena screamed at the same time as his cock exploded inside of her asshole, filling it with what seemed like gallons of thick, white hot semen.

After he was finished, his cock went limp and he pulled it out of her ass. "Holy shit! That was fucking amazing."

"It was," she said, laying on her side now. She was about to say something else, but then she jerked her head up to look at the door and gasped. "Oh, my god!" She jumped up.

Robb didn't have to turn to know what she was looking at, but he did, anyway, and saw his best friend, Russell, standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, his skin as pale as it could ever get.

"Mom?" he said. "What the fuck is this?"

Robb and Taena looked at each other, hoping the other had something clever to say. When no one did, Russell just turned around and walked away, closing the door behind them. A conversation nobody wanted to have was about to take place in the living room and Robb decided it best if Taena started it off. He'd be out there later. Maybe. But he wasn't going to apologize. Because the truth was, he didn't regret a damn thing. Her noticing his erection was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
